4 Hours
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Jam 3 sore – 7 malam untuk les privat di hari Minggu itu buruk, bukan? Ya, setidaknya bagi sebagian orang. Namun, bagi Yukari, 4 jam itu adalah saat-saat yang 'hidup' untuknya. Ya, mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya. One shoot! Warning : Jelek, abal, GaJe. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Halo/Yo, minna-san(-tachi)~!

Kaito : Karasu, tidak ada yang meninginkanmu di sini.

Akai : Terserah aku, Neko. Iya 'kan, Yuki Onna?

Koyuki : Hai'? *nggak ngerti*

Akai : -_-

Kaito : Ehem, baiklah, kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan cerita dengan tokoh utama… Yuzuki Yukari dan VY2 Yuuma! Yang namanya dipanggil silahkan masuk ke mari!

Yukari : A-ano… Sumimasen…

Yuuma : Yo!

Koyuki : Selamat datang di fanfic Kaito-kun, Yukari-san, Yuuma-san~ *angel smile*

Akai : Tumben. Biasanya si Kagamine Futago?

Kaito : Terserah aku. Aku author sekaligus OCnya Master. Ehem… anyway, sambutlah lahirnya pair baru di FVI!

Koyuki : Kalau sudah membaca, tinggalkan review 'ya~? *angel smile*

Akai : Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya! Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

**Summary :**

Jam 3 sore – 7 malam untuk les privat di hari Minggu itu buruk, bukan? Ya, setidaknya bagi sebagian orang. Namun, bagi Yukari, 4 jam itu adalah saat-saat yang 'hidup' untuknya. Ya, mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya.

**Disclaimer : Yuzuki Yukari **** AHS, VY2 **** B-Plats *bener nggak nulisnya?*, dan lain-lain milik pembuatnya~**

**Rated : K+.**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family, friendship.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, (Insyaallah) fluffy, abal, ide pasaran, Yukari POV only, dll.**

**Main pair : YuumaxYukari.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : 4 Hours.**

* * *

Hari ini, hari Minggu. Cuacanya cerah berawan. Benar-benar hari yang cocok digunakan untuk beristirahat, melepas letih sebelum kembali memulai kegiatan di hari Senin. Namun, bagiku setiap hari sama saja. Hari ini pun, aku hanya duduk diam di kamarku sambil membaca beberapa novel koleksiku, seperti hari-hari biasa.

Ya, beginilah aku menjalani hari-hariku sejak 8 tahun lalu, tepatnya sejak ibuku meninggal. Umurku saat ini 17 tahun, menduduki kelas 11 di Vocalo _High School_. Namaku, Yuzuki Yukari. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Yuzuki. Aku memiliki sepasang mata berwarna ungu gelap, dan rambut berwarna ungu yang sedikit pudar.

Hari ini pun, aku sudah dijadwalkan untuk les privat sekitar jam… 3 sore, dan selesai jam 7 malam. Membosankan? Ya, begitulah hariku. Hampir setiap hari seorang guru privat akan datang ke rumahku untuk mengajariku. Sebenarnya, di hari Minggu aku tidak ada jadwal les privat. Namun, Otou-sama sudah menyuruh seorang untuk menjadi guru privatku hari ini. Aku belum tahu bagaimana orangnya. Yah… mungkin seperti guru-guru lainnya. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku menatap jam dinding yang bergantung pada dinding kamarku. Jarumnya menunjukan sekarang pukul 2.45 P.M. Hmm, sebaiknya aku ke ruang les sekarang. Apa itu ruang les? Itu adalah ruangan yang disiapkan Otou-sama khusus untuk les privatku. Aku pun mengambil beberapa buku tulis dan buku paket, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu, aku langsung membuka pintu bercat coklat itu. Ruangan ini sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Hanya terdapat tiga buah kursi dan sebuah meja belajar berukuran sedang, dan sebuah jendela besar yang langsung mengarah pada jalanan di belakang rumahku. Aku pun meletakkan buku dan alat tulisku di atas meja kayu itu, menyalakan AC, kemudian duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu guru privat baruku datang.

Sambil menunggu guruku, aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan music melalui ponselku. Yah, beginilah aku. Kehidupanku bisa kalian anggap membosankan. Selain sekolah, aku tidak pernah keluar dari rumahku. Ya, sekalipun keluar, itu pun pasti dengan Otou-sama, dan pasti hanya ke perusahaannya.

Kudekati jendela yang lumayan besar itu. Hmm, sesekali, kalau bisa, aku juga ingin melihat dunia luar. Yah, walaupun aku tahu alasan Otou-sama melarangku keluar dari rumah, tapi aku tetap ingin, sesekali, melihat dunia. Tapi, yah… apa mau dikata. Beginilah hidupku.

'_Knock… knock… knock…'_

"Yukari-sama, guru privat Anda sudah datang…" ucap salah satu _maid_ku.

"Masuk saja," ucapku.

Pintu kayu itupun terbuka. _Maid_ku pun masuk diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut… _pink_? Setelah laki-laki itu masuk, _maid_ku pun membungkuk hormat, sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku pun langsung kembali ke tempat dudukku. Pria yang terlihat berusia 20 tahunan itu berjalan ke arahku.

"Salam kenal, Yuzuki-san. Mungkin Anda sudah tahu, saya adalah guru privat Anda yang baru. Nama saya Akiyama Yuuma," ucapknya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Yo-yoroshiku…" ujarku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

Dia pun duduk di hadapanku, kemudian dia tampak mengambil sesuatu dari tas berwarna hitam miliknya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, dan memilih salah satu dari kertas itu. Iris hijau kekuningan, yang terhalangi oleh lensa pengelihatan tipis miliknya, bergerak membaca rentetan huruf yang ada di kertas-kertas itu.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, saya ingin Anda mengerjakan soal ini terlebih dahulu," dia pun memberikan 3 lembar soal yang sudah dijepit menjadi satu.

Aku pun menerima soal itu dan membaca soal itu. Dengan teliti, aku pun mulai mengerjakan soal Bahasa Inggris itu. Jujur, sebenarnya nilai Bahasa Inggrisku tidak buruk. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku selalu mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata untuk mata pelajaran ini.

Kulihat Akiyama-sensei yang terlihat sedang menbaca beberapa tumpukan kertas. Mungkin pekerjaan murid privat lainnya, atau pekerjaannya? Entahlah. Kurang lebih, 10 menit sudah berlalu. Aku masih menyelesaikan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Akiyama-sensei. Sementara dia sendiri, entah kenapa, malah memperkatikan jendela, lebih tepatnya, pemandangan dari jendela.

Selang 10 menit kemudian, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua soal itu. Aku pun memberikan kertas berwarna putih itu pada Akiyama-sensei. Dia menerima soal itu dan mengeceknya.

"Saya sedikit terkejut, jarang ada yang meminta saya mengajar dihari Minggu," ujarnya sambil mengoreksi jawabanku, sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya.

Jadi, hanya aku murid dihari ini? Yah, tidak heran. Kebanyakan orang akan menikmati hari ini dengan jalan-jalan, kencan, atau lainnya.

"Apa Anda betah les privat selama 4 jam, Yuzuki-san?" tanya Akiyama-sensei tanpa menatapku, ia masih mengoreksi jawabanku.

"Kenapa sensei bertanya?" tanyaku. Menurutku, les selama 4 jam itu biasa saja.

Akiyama-sensei terkekeh kecil, "Ya, biasanya hanya 1 atau 2 jam, murid-murid yang saya ajar sudah bosan. Dan lagi, anak SMA biasanya menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan teman atau kekasihnya," ujarnya sambil sedikit melirik ke arahku, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kertas putih itu.

"Tidak boleh keluar rumah…"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Aku terdiam, menatap sepasang manik hijau kekuningan yang menatapku. Entah kenapa, wajahku terasa sedikit menghangat karena mata itu. Aku buru-buru menundukan wajahku. A-ada apa denganku? Ke-kenapa rasanya, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Apa kamu ingin melihat dunia luar?" lagi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, mendapati Akiyama-sensei sudah tidak berada di hadapanku, namun berada di depan jendela yang entah kapan sudah terbuka lebar. Dia kembali menoleh ke arahku. Bibirnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kamu ingin melihat dunia luar?"

Aku terdiam. Menatap bunga sakura yang berterbangan ditiup angin, melalu celah jendela. 'Apa kamu ingin melihat dunia luar?' Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu kembali berputar di dalam kepalaku, seprti kaset rusak. Ya. Tentu aku ingin melihat dunia luar. Namun, apa bisa?

Tanpa sadar aku menganggukan kepalaku. Dia tersenyum simpul melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia akan memperlihatkan dunia padaku?

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tidak boleh keluar. Otou-sama bisa marah jika ia tahu…" ucapku mengingat kejadian waktu aku hendak keluar rumah dan ketahuan oleh Otou-sama.

Akiyama-sensei berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar nakal, "'Jika ia tahu'~"

Aku mengerti betul maksud Akiyama-sensei. Namun, hatiku masih sedikit gundah, "Tapi… bagaimana?"

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyuruhku menunggu, sementara ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa… dua pasang sepatu? Tunggu! Salah satunya sepatuku. Ia pun mengunci pintu ruangan ini, kemudian memberikan sepatuku padaku, sementara ia memakai sepatunya. Aku pun ikut memakai sepatuku.

"Ano, sensei, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada pria bersurai merah muda itu.

Dia pun menatap jendela dengan senyum. "Kita _lompat _dari sini~" ujarnya santai.

A-apa!? Lo-lompat? I-ini lantai dua! Ba-bagaimana caranya?! "Ta-tapi, sensei, ini lantai dua? Ka-kalau me-melompat nan-KYAAA!" aku langsung menjerit tatkala merasakan tubuhku diangkat, mungkin lebih tepatnya, digendong oleh sensei. Dan langsung melompat dari jendela ruang les pohon sakura di halaman rumahku, kemudian ke atas tembok pembatas, kemudian mendarat dengan selamat ke jalan di belakang rumahku.

Kemudian, Akiyama-sensei pun berlari dengan cepat entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya, supaya tidak terjatuh.

…

Entah berapa lama aku menutup mata, yang pasti saat aku merasa bahwa Akiyama-sensei sudah berhenti berlari, aku pun membuka mataku. Pertama kali aku membuka mataku, aku langsung disambut oleh pemandangan pohon sakura yang berjejeran di samping kiri-kanan jalan. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda itu menari-nari ditiup angin dengan lembut.

"Kirei…" gumanku pelan.

Akiyama-sensei pun menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku lebih terpaku pada pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku pun menoleh ke arah sensei yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo," ujarnya dengan nada ramah. Aku sempat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangannya, namun pada akhirnya aku pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan di… taman itu. Aku melihat beberapa anak-anak berlalu-lalang di depanku. Ada juga yang memberi makan burung-burung merpati sembari duduk santai di bangku taman. Ada juga yang sekedar menemani anaknya bermain. Ah, damai sekali.

"Yuzuki-san, bagaimana kalau kita menyewa sepeda untuk mengelilingi taman ini?" tawar Akiyama-sensei padaku.

"Ta-tapi, sensei…"

"Hmm?"

Aku pun menundukan wajahku, menyembunyikan semburat merah di sana, "A-anu… ka-kalau naik sepeda… A-aku tidak… bisa…"

HUAH! Wajahku pasti sangat memerah sekarang. Ya, aku jujur. Aku _tidak_ bisa naik sepeda. Bahkan… a-aku tidak pernah naik sepeda… Uh, Akiyama-sensei pasti akan tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, mau kuajarkan?"

Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Aku pun mengangkat wajahku, menatap Akiyama-sensei yang sedang tersenyum lembut. "Sensei serius?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Aku pun sudah tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum di wajahku. Kemudian, kami berdua menyewa dua buah sepeda di salah satu tempat penyewaan. Sensei pun menjelaskan cara mengendarai sepeda dari dasar. Mulai dari mengayuh, berbelok, mengerem, sampai berhenti. Aku sempat jatuh beberapa kali, tidak bisa dibilang jatuh juga 'sih, karena aku masih bisa menyangga dengan kakiku. Setelah kira-kira 30 atau 40 menit latihan. Aku pun berhasil mengendarai sepeda!

Kami berdua pun mengelilingi taman yang lumayan besar ini. Menyenangkan sekali! Aku tidak tahu kalau bersepeda bisa semenyenangkan ini. Setelah agak lelah, kami berdua pun memarkir sepeda sewaan itu dan beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman.

"Hah… hah… tadi itu… menyenangkan sekali, sensei…" ujarku sambil tersenyum, walaupun sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Akiyama-sensei hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku, "Kamu menikmatinya?" aku mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan pria berkacamata itu.

Dan disaat yang sangat tidak tepat, sebuah suara yang berasal dari perutku menginterupsi. Akiyama-sensei terkekeh kecil. Sementara aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku di balik tudung jaketku. "Tunggu di sini sebentar!" pintanya. Aku pun hanya menuruti perkataannya.

Sambil menunggu Akiyama-sensei, aku mencoba memejamkan mata, menikmati ketenangan yang ada di sekitarku. Saat aku kembali membuka mata, kulihat beberapa burung merpati sedang bertengger pada ranting pohon di hadapanku. Tak lama, aku melihat sosok Akiyama-sensei. Sesampainya di hadapanku, ia menyerahkan sebuah benda dengan… uh… aku tidak tahu benda apa itu? Namun, aku tetap menerimanya.

Aku pun melemparkan pandangan pada Akiyama-sensei, yang mengisaratkan pertanyaan 'Apa _ini_?' Bukannya menjawab, Akiyama-sensei langsung duduk di sampingku sambil memakan miliknya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap milikku. Dengan agak ragu, aku pun mulai memasukan _benda _itu kedalam mulutku.

"Umai…" gumanku pelan.

"_Crepe_," ujar Akiyama-sensei. Aku menoleh pada guru privatku itu, dia masih menihmati miliknya, "Namanya." Lanjut pria itu tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku masih memperhatikan Akiyama-sensei yang tampak sangat menikmati _crepe_nya. Aku pun melanjutkan melahap _crepe _milikku, sambil sesekali meirik Akiyama-sensei. Aku terkekeh kecil, Akiyama-sensei memakan _crepe_nya seperti anak kecil. Maksudku, wajahnya penuh dengan krim. Akiyama-sensei menatapku heran.

"Ada apa, Yuzuki-san?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Kemudian, aku mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan gambar kelinci berwarna ungu. Perlahan, aku menghapus krim yang menempel pada wajah Akiyama-sensei.

Eh? EH?! A-apa yang kulakukan?! Dengan cepat aku langsung menarik tanganku dari wajahnya, "Ma-maaf…" ujarku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tudungku.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa~"

Hua! Aku malu sekali, kenapa tadi aku bisa bertindak begitu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah jam 5.36. Mau kembali sekarang?" tanya Akiyama-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

…

"Nee, Yuzuki-san."

"Hai'?"

"Kenapa… ayahmu tidak memperbolehkanmu keluar rumah?"

Aku berhenti berjalan. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah langit yang sudah menunjukan semburat merahnya. Kembali, di dalam pikiranku terbayang sosok orang yang sangat kusayangi… Okaa-sama.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Dulu, aku bisa seperti anak biasa, namun sejak hari Okaa-sama meninggal karena kecelakaan, Otou-sama tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah."

Akiyama-sensei menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Mungkin, karena aku sangat mirip dengan Okaa-sama, Otou-sama takut kehilangan aku juga. Jadi, ia melarangku keluar dari rumah karena alasan itu."

Entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba, semua ingatan tentang aku, Okaa-sama, dan Otou-sama berputar di kepalaku. Kami bertiga tertawa bersama, bermain bersama, bahagia bersama. Sungguh, masa-masa yang sangat kurindukan. Masa dimana Okaa-sama masih hidup. Masa dimana Otou-sama tersenyum. Aku… aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Tanpa sadar, aliran bening menetes dari kedua mataku.

"Hah… ini aneh… A-aku… kenapa…? Hiks…"

Akiyama-sensei hanya diam di tempat, memandang aku yang sedang menangis dengan iba. Ia berjalan kearahku. Kemudian, dengan lembut menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tangisanku pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, Akiyama-sensei membiarkanku menangis. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini kupendam.

Tak tahu berapa lama aku menangis. Namun, yang pasti sangat lama. Hingga matahari sudah tergantikan oleh bulan.

* * *

"Akiyama-sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan," ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Akiyama-sensei. Ya, sekarang jam 7 malam, yang berarti aku sudah selesai les privat.

Akiyama-sensei menatapku lembut dengan iris kehijauannya yang mampu membuat guratan merah tampak di wajahku. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk pelan kepalaku, "Jangan pernah menyimpan semua penderitaanmu sendirian," ujarnya lembut sebelum meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku oleh kata-katanya.

"Sampai ketemu minggu depan~"

Aku hanya terdiam di tempat. Tangan kananku menyentuh kepalaku yang baru saja ditepuk lembut oleh Akiyama-sensei. Kemudian, ujung bibirku tertarik, menyimpulkan senyum tipis. "Sampai ketemu minggu depan, sensei…"

Dan sejak saat itu, aku merasa kalau bagian kosong diriku, sudah terisi.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Selesai~

Kaito : Ternyata, membuat fic dengan sudut pandang character cewek itu susah sekali…

Koyuki : ^^a

Akai : Jelek! XP

Yuuma : XP

Yukari : ^^"

Kaito : Wakatta… Gomen kalau ini ancur banget, saya nggak dapat inspirasi soalnya. Well, anggap saja ini fic _COMEBACK_nya saya~

Akai : Kenapa pake fic comeback segala?

Kaito : Don't ask me question. Anyway, R&R 'dong, minna-san-tachi~

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
